nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Revise/List of Templates
This article lists templates and what parts of them need to be revised. Structure All articles should ave a certain structure. Below are some structures articles of certain classes should have. Hazard, Enemies, Main Characters, and Interactive Objects This section contains the structure a Hazard, Enemy, Main Character, and Interactive Object article should have. All articles (unless specified) should follow this structure. 'Opening Sentence' The opening sentence should go like this: 1''' is a 2 in 3. For 1, 1 should be the name of the article. The name of the article should excluded the parentheses ( '''( )' ) included in the actual name of the article. 2 should be the class of an object. If you writing about a hazard, the class would be hazard. A Main Character's class would be Main Character. Any object that has a face, moves, and has an attack would be classified as an enemy. 3 would be the name of the game it is from. If the enemy is from one game, that game's name would go where 3 is. If it appears in a sequel to the game is debuted in, the sequel would go where 3 was. If it appears in all games in the game's series, the game's series should go down. 'Appearance Section The Appearance Section should describe the appearance of the subject of the article. The player shouldn't mention things that look like the subject. For example, if the Green Dragons appearance section was to be written, the section shouldn't be written as "The Green Dragon has a dragon head on a body.". This isn't really descriptive, as the Dragon's head isn't really described. For articles that do not have any sections, or lack the Game Information and Appearance section, the Article should be read over to see if there is something that describes the subject. There usually is. If there is none, the appearance section can be written by the person revising the article, partially written with Template:Incomplete at the top of the section, or just left with Template:Empty. 'Game information' Game information describes what the enemy does in the game. Describing the appearance of the enemy should not be included here. The enemy's movement, how much damage it can take before dying (if it can be killed), and areas it resides in and strategies it uses should be included. Of course, this is just a few things than can be included. Lists Lists list several objects that share a similarity with each other. 'Opening Sentence' The opening sentence follows the same rules as the opening sentence for the Hazard, Enemies, Main Characters, and Interactive Objects Structure. After the opening sentence, a small summary on what the objects on the page do can be written. This summary is completely optional. 'Appearance' Appearance should list the general appearance of the objects on the lists. General Appearance list the similarities of all of the objects being covered on the page. 'Section' Below the appearance section should be a heading 2 section (heading 2 being a word between a pair of (e.g: Like this )), that should read the name of the article (minus everything before the parentheses). Below that should be a a heading 3 section with the name of the merged article. The appearance and game information of the merged article should be bolded heading 4 sections, as the words in the heading 4 section would be hard to distinguish the heading from the usual sized text. Trivia sections for the merged article should be deleted, and the trivia added to the trivia section placed at the bottom of the level. At the end of a merged section, should be placed. This way, templates for other merged articles on the page that would be pushed above their heading, due to lack of space, will be pushed down. 'Examples of list pages' See this page, this page, and other similar pages throughout the Nitrome Wiki for an example of a list page. Template Sections Below is an explanation for each section a template in the below list would have. Sections This section appears as . Articles in this section need to have the Appearance and Game Information template added. No content should be deleted on the article. Usually, the word "All" will be placed, this meaning all articles (except the game pages) should have the game information & appearance section added. Some sections on some articles may have to be placed in other sections not mentioned above. Below this is a word that reads "Exception". Articles listed after the word are already fine, and do not need to have an Appearance and Game Information section added. When the word "All" is used, this means all articles should have an Appearance and Game Information section that aren't in the Examples section. Sections of articles that are treated as an article (like the Coloured Fireballs section of the Fireballs article) should also have an Appearance and Game Information section. Splits This section appears as . This section is for articles on a list that should be split into an independent article. A single bullet point (*), than a Link, will appear under this section, and under that two bullet points and a sub section. The sub section will have a link to the section on the page, and an arrow pointing to what the content in that section should be moved to. Example: *Enemies (Jack Frost) **Enemies (Jack Frost)#Red Enemies → Red Enemies Above means that Enemies (Jack Frost)#Red Enemies should be split into the article Red Enemies. Mergers This section appears as . This section lists articles that should be merged into another article. Like Split, the destination article the articles should be merged appear as a bullet with a link to the Destination Article. Underneath that will be two bullet points and a link to the article that should be merged. Also under that may be 3 bullet points, the 3 meaning that everything after the 3 points being a template that should be added to the top of a page. Example: *List of equipment used by The Canaries ***Template:Incomplete **Mirrors **Gravity Orbs (NOTE: Above is only an example, it does not mean that Mirrors and Gravity Orbs should be merged) ← something like the preceding comment in parenthesis shouldn't be included in a Mergers section. For that example, it implies that Mirrors and Gravity Orbs should be merged. For information on how to make a list page, please see Nitrome:Revise/List of Templates#Lists. Additional Tasks This section appears as . This section lists other tasks that should be performed, with the article with one bullet point and the extra tasks underneath as two bullet points. Example: *Green Bug **Add template Revise **Correct grammar If the section says, for example, to add Template:Incomplete to a section, and that entire section is completed before the Template can be added, remove the sentance that says to add that. Assigned to Place your name below and what template you are assigned to, what section your are doing (Sections, Merger, Splits), and what section of that section you are doing. Also, the section you pick, be sure to put (Assigned to ) When something for a section is done, strike the thing you did. Example of striking: *Enemies (Droplets) **Enemies (Droplets)#Flying Creatures Templates Template:Dirk Valentine :All :Except: Chain Cannon (Dirk Valentine), Fortress of Steam (Dirk Valentine), Dirk Valentine (Character), Monty,, Baron Battenberg (Dirk Valentine), Guard (Dirk Valentine), and Cup of tea :None :None Template:Magneboy :None :None :None Template:Cheese Dreams :All Except: The Moon :none *Interactive Objects (Cheese Dreams) **Springs (Cheese Dreams) **Template:Incomplete **Fans (Cheese Dreams) ***Template:Incomplete **Platform Balls ***Template:Incomplete **Wheels ***Template:Incomplete **Cannons (Cheese Dreams) ***Template:Incomplete **Gates (Cheese Dreams) ***Template:Incomplete **Pipes (Cheese Dreams) ***Template:Incomplete **Moving Platforms (Cheese Dreams) ***Template:Incomplete **Controlled Moving Platforms ***Template:Incomplete *Hazards (Cheese Dreams) **Melted Cheese ***Template:Incomplete **Pins ***Template:Incomplete **Rocket Cages ***Template:Incomplete *Switches (Cheese Dreams) **Key Switches (Cheese Dreams) ***Template:Incomplete **Goal Switches ***Template:Incomplete **Gravity Switches ***Template:Incomplete Template:Knuckleheads All Except: Angry Heads None None Template:Small Fry All Except: Giant Tree Planet, Small Fry (characters), Warrior, Plants (Small Fry) None None Template:Mutiny (Assigned to NOBODY) All None None Template:Final Ninja All Except: Ninja Suit, Dr. Boshi's base, Takeshi, Lady Snow Fox, Akuma, Dr. Boshi, Maxwell Merlock. *Mines (Final Ninja) **Mines (Final Ninja)#Drone Mines → Drone Mines ***Add Game information and Appearance headings **Mines (Final Ninja)#Green Mine → Green Mines ***Add Game information and Appearance headings **Mines (Final Ninja)#Blue Mine → Blue Mines ***Add Game information and Appearance headings *Sniper (Final Ninja) **Sniper (Final Ninja)#Robot Sniper Units → Robot sniper units **Sniper (Final Ninja)#Sniper Machine → Sniper Machine *Lasers (Final Ninja) **Lasers (Final Ninja)#Hot Laser Beams → Hot Laser Beams **Lasers (Final Ninja)#Cutting Lasers → Cutting Lasers **Lasers (Final Ninja)#Green Electricity Beams → Green Electricity Beams None Template:Numbskull all Except: Skeleton, Black Blocks, Help Blocks, Metal Blocks, Curved Blocks None *Blocks (Numbskull) **Black Blocks **Help Blocks **Metal Blocks **Curved Blocks **2 X 2 Blocks ***Template:Incomplete **Conveyor Blocks ***Template:Incomplete **Pipes (Numbskull) ***Template:Incomplete **Chained Blocks **1 X 2 Blocks ***Template:Incomplete **Left Turning Block ***Template:Incomplete **Upside-Down Turning Block ***Template:Incomplete **1 X 3 Block ***Template:Incomplete **Castle Turning Block ***Template:Incomplete **Blocks (Numbskull) ***Template:Incomplete Template:Bomba None *Moss Creatures **Moss Creatures#Worm Moss Creatures → Worm Moss Creatures **Moss Creatures#Growing Moss Creatures → Growing Moss Creatures *Bombs (Bomba) **Bombs (Bomba)#Moss Bombs None Template:Flipside None none Fan → Obstacles (Flipside)#Fans Template:Fat Cat All Except: Destroyable Blocks, Move blocks, Owl None None Template:Ice Breaker All Except: Vikings, Longboat, Sword (Ice Breaker), Rock (Ice Breaker), Ice (Ice Breaker), Runes *Rock (Ice Breaker) **Rock (Ice Breaker)#Grey Rock → Grey Rocks **Rock (Ice Breaker)#Spotty Rock → Spotty Rocks ***Template:Stub **Rock (Ice Breaker)#Hand Rock → Hand Rocks *Ice (Ice Breaker) **Ice (Ice Breaker)#Normal Ice → Normal Ice **Ice (Ice Breaker)#Rocket Ice → Rocket Ice **Ice (Ice Breaker)#Floating Ice → Floating Ice None Template:Twin Shot *Cloud Dark Thing **Fix up opening sentence **Add template enemy **Place Template:Incomplete in Game Information section (when section is added) **Add Template:Empty to Appearance section (when section is added) *Carrier Dark Thing **Fix up opening sentance **Add Template:Incomplete to game information section **Add Template:Empty to Appearence section **Add Template:Enemy to article *Mouth Dark Thing **Fix up opening sentance **Add Template:Incomplete to Game Information **Add Template:Empty to Appearence section *Fire Dark Thing **Add Template:Enemy to article **Template:Empty in appearence section **Template:Incomplete in Game Information section *Thief **Template:Incomplete in game information section *Teleporter Blob **Fix up opening sentence **Add Template:Incomplete to Game Information *Bat (Twin Shot) **Add Template:Enemy **Add Template:Incomplete to Game Information section **Add Template:Empty to Appearance Template:Glassworks All None None *Kapowski **Make History section level 3 heading ***Place under game information *Kapowski's Boss **Have History section under Game Information section Template:Power Up All Except: Metal Blocks None None *Balloons **Make the section "Sticky Balloons" level 3 instead of 2, and have it in the Game Information section Template:Double Edged All Except: Spartans, Maiden (Double Edged), Saytars, Enemy Commander, Red Lizard Men, Skeletons (Double Edged) *Gladiator **Change the section called "Attack" to "Gallery" *Talos **Make "Attack" and "Battle" section heading 3, have them under "Game Information" **Make appearance section with at the top, and third sentence of the article in it. *Minotaur **Make "Attack" and "Battle" section heading 3, have them under "Game Information" **Make appearance section with at the top, and third sentence of the article in it. *Hercules **Make "Attack" and "Battle" section heading 3, have them under "Game Information" *Medusa **Make "Attack" and "Battle" section heading 3, have them under "Game Information" *Behemoth **Make "Attack" and "Battle" section heading 3, have them under "Game Information" **Make appearance section with at the top, and third sentence of the article in it. Template:Castle Corp All *Player Weapons (Castle Corp) **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Triple Crossbow → Triple Crossbow **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Barbarian Beef-Up Shake → Barbarian Beef-Up Shake **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Battery Chicken → Battery Chicken **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Free Range Chicken → Free Range Chicken **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Dragon Breath → Dragon Breath **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Magic for Dummies → Magic for Dummies **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Remote Controlled Steed → Remote Control Steed **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Power Bomb → Power Bomb **Player Weapons (Castle Corp)#Sword Cannon → Sword Cannon *Pick Ups (Castle Corp) **Pick Ups (Castle Corp)#Treasure Chest → Treasure Chest (Castle Corp) None None Template:Parasite All *Winged Cats **Winged Cats#Elite Winged Cats → Elite Winged Cats None None Template:Rockitty Few None None *Lava Enemies **Make Appearance section level 2 heading and the first heading on the page **Place content describing the behavior of the Lave Enemy in a level 2 Game Information section Template:Nebula All None *Hydrogen Stars → Pick Ups (Nebula)#Hydrogen Stars **Templat:Incomplete *Multi-Star → Pick Ups (Nebula)#Multi-Stars **Template:Incomplete *Super star → Pick Ups (Nebula)#Super stars **Template:Incomplete *Star Boost → Pick Ups (Nebula)#Star Boosts **Template:Incomplete *Relativity Clocks → Pick Ups (Nebula)#Relativity Clocks **Template:Incomplete *Big Daddy Bombs → Pick Ups (Nebula)#Big Daddy Bombs **Template:Incomplete None Template:Cave Chaos Few None None *Mining Carts **Add Game Information section **Make Appearance section be above Game Information **Bold first two words **Add template:Interactive Object *Barrels **Make Game Information section **Have appearance section above Game Information **Bold first word **Add template:InteractiveObject Template:Cold Storage